This invention relates to a manometer for measuring the elastic pressure of gases and/or vapors, and more specifically to a low cost disposable manometer having two pressure ranges or scales.
It is common practice to include a manometer in the breathing circuit of a patient, to display breathing pressure to an attendant. Breathing circuits of this nature include ventilator breathing circuits, resuscitation bags, hyperinflation bags, etc. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,982 issued to Jack Bauman on Aug. 25, 1992 shows a resuscitator including a manometer.
Primarily because of the danger of transmission of infectious diseases, it has become common practice in recent years to dispose of breathing circuit components after a single use. There has therefore been an effort to produce disposable components, including manometers, which have a relatively low cost and yet are accurate and dependable.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved disposable manometer for use in a patient's breathing circuit.